


Sacred Oasis/神圣绿洲

by IMDA



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Animalistic, Dirty Talk, M/M, Starker, Sub Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMDA/pseuds/IMDA
Summary: Dirty talk有 OOC有 Spank有 什么不要脸什么有PP有蛛形纲动物的发情期 私设发情期PP的小屁股里长了一个方便酱酱酿酿的一个东西Tony狼化 长了一点可爱的东西 但是没有兽交





	Sacred Oasis/神圣绿洲

 

-

“To..Tony..”男孩细嫩的颈肉被男人粗暴地含在齿间研磨，湿热的舌尖在他可爱的凸起处留下了淫靡的水痕，晶莹的蜿蜒的一圈，像一条特殊的项圈将男孩紧紧锁牢。男人似乎还没有从兽态中恢复过来，他野蛮地控制着男孩的情欲，让身下的人在自己的触碰下于欲海浮沉。

 

床头的小灯将两人的剪影投到了对面的壁橱上，男人俯下身，把头埋在了男孩的胸口。

 

“不..”Peter难耐地仰起了头，这声推拒不如说是求救。Tony含住他的乳尖，那颗小小的，樱珠一样的肉粒被男人整个卷进了高热的口腔。男人的舌尖灵巧地搔刮过敏感的乳孔，嘴唇轻嘬吸起凸起的软肉，像婴儿一样着迷地吮弄着Peter的胸口。

 

男孩的胸口是他最敏感的地方之一，Tony对此似乎驾轻就熟，他保持着压制的姿势，微微抬眼看着男孩失控而沉醉的表情，张口咬了下去。

 

“哈啊！”Peter纤细的小腿在空中剧烈地痉挛了一下，那双过分莹润的脚无力地蹬动了两下，便温顺地垂在了男人的后腰上。Tony咬下去的时候胡茬狠狠地擦过了那个敏感的小东西，Peter从未感受过如此超过的刺激，刺痛带来的舒爽让Peter的理智濒临崩溃。

 

他们不该这样。可是他已经快要忍不住了。

 

Tony感受到身后的脚趾开始亲昵地蹭动，在他腰眼处讨好地摩擦。

 

他的男孩在渴求他。

 

Tony低下头去看Peter发红的脸，Peter的眼神已经失焦了，他模糊地看着Tony的方向，舌尖频密地舔过自己薄润的下唇。

 

Tony呼吸也变得更加粗重了。刚刚恢复形态的他理智还并没有完全回笼，脑袋里的天平剧烈地摇摆着，向欲望那一边无限倾斜。他未着寸缕，滚烫的性器就贴在Peter的腿根处，随着Tony沉重而紊乱的气息在那片奶油色的肌肤上留下了淫靡的水痕。性欲在他每一个细胞内炸裂开来，他重重地呼出一口气，掰开了男孩的双腿。

 

可就在他看到男孩腿间的秘密景色的一瞬间，他突然想起，眼前的人不是哪个封面女郎，也不是任何一个美女模特。他不是任何一个可以玩弄之后弃若敝屣的玩具。

 

他是Peter，是他十七岁的青少年，有着花瓣一样的嘴唇，胡桃一样的眼睛，和橙汁一样充满阳光的声音。他是盛夏之眼，是六月的骄阳。

 

而他呢，他和他完全相反，他是凛冬的边缘，是最后一道曙光消失的冬月。

 

他的男孩像刚从太空旅行回来，头发上还带着木星的眼泪的小王子，毫无预兆地吹开了他心里最后一片阴霾，缝合了他破碎的心。是他让那个冰蓝色的固体融化，让他为他在夜里发出炽热的光芒。

 

Peter感受到了Tony的停滞，眼神湿润地望了过去。他的Mr Stark背着窗户，眼睛却像夏夜的星河一样闪烁着询问的光。

 

Peter可以无数次看懂那双眼睛。他的Mr Stark总是很会说话，可是嘴巴会撒谎，会伪装，而眼睛不会。所有的人都认为他们懂Tony Stark，懂这个举世闻名的钢铁侠，因为他们可以把他的丰功伟绩和不起眼的小错倒背如流，可以脱口而出那些写在花边头条上的桃色新闻，社会已经用这些半真半假的故事把Tony Stark像定理一样定义地死死的，人人都能在鼠标的一击间从百科上了解到这个天才花花公子的所有事迹。

 

可是他们根本不了解他的 Stark。他们所知道的是世人的 Stark。

 

Peter的嘴唇轻轻地吻了上来。小男孩没有任何的技巧，只会笨拙地贴住他的嘴唇，闭着眼睛在他耳边呼吸紊乱的发出重重的呼吸声。他用实际行动告诉了他的Tony。

 

Peter的吻青涩得像夏天刚刚结出来的果子，可他的嘴唇尝起来却像熟透了的水蜜桃。Tony的野兽就这样被安抚了，却也被同时引诱了。

 

“Kid..”Tony在Peter耳边呢喃了一句，他的鼻尖蹭着他小小的耳垂，呼吸洒在他的颈侧。Peter羞红了脸，他从未和Tony有过如此亲密的举动。他们甚至都没有牵过手，唯一一次算得上亲密的举动还是一个误会的拥抱。Peter的心脏怦怦直跳，他紧张又兴奋，面对即将发生的一切，他和所有青少年一样不免恐惧，但他又同时期待着，因为这个人是他偷偷爱恋着的Tony Stark。

 

而Tony也从来不会让他的男孩失望。他抬起了上身，向后去抓那双让他着迷的脚踝。Peter几乎是下意识地伸出了手揽住了对方的脖颈。被唾液濡湿的乳尖在冷空气中可怜兮兮地颤抖，Peter的脸色像一个喝了两瓶白兰地的酒鬼，粉红色从他的额头一直蔓延到他的胸口，他对Tony陌生的情欲感到害怕，也对自己失控的身体感到羞耻，可他还是那样做了。在Tony的注视下，Peter缓慢地挺起了胸膛，他的双手控制不住地插入了男人的黑发，“Tony，舔..舔舔它..”

 

Tony血红的眼睛看见男孩张合的唇间露出了一小截舌尖，那简直就像是致命的挑逗，即使这完全是昏了头的小男孩的无心之举。Tony喉间发出了一声极低的呜咽，他留恋地握着男孩的脚踝摩挲了两下，便抓住了男孩的软腰拎了起来。

 

Peter只来得及惊呼一声。

 

他知道这一切都已经失控了。

-

复仇者大厦简直就像是刚刚经历了一场不得了的灾难。Peter像往常一样荡着蛛丝从窗户进来，还没落地就被一直体型巨大的野兽扑倒了在地。那是一只狼。非常漂亮的一只狼。

 

Peter却只在被它扑倒的一瞬间感到了害怕。在他摸上这只野兽宽阔的背脊的时候，在他感受到它蓬松的毛在他手心扫过的时候，他的蜘蛛感应像突然断了电的警报器一样断了声音，他就知道，他是安全的。

 

看起来他的蜘蛛感应并没有出什么错，这只威风的狼把他扑在了地上后并没有亮出它的獠牙刺穿他的喉咙，而只是用他湿润的鼻尖蹭了蹭他的下巴，像只撒娇的小狗。

 

一直想要养只小宠物的Peter被这只野兽可爱的举动萌化了，忍不住宠爱地去揉它尖尖的耳朵。

 

“哦..你可不能咬我。”Peter怕痒地躲开这只过分温顺的狼的舌头，又淘气地去摸它的肚子。  
这一摸不要紧，Peter目瞪口呆地看着怀里的毛茸茸变成了他的Stark先生。

 

Peter的大脑直接当机了。

 

这是什么情况？

 

他的新宠物呢？

 

而刚刚摆脱兽态的Tony此时精疲力尽，完全没注意到Peter石化了的表情。他今天正在调试战时备用的时间回溯机器，但是系统似乎出现了一点问题，在他输入第二条指令的时候，机器发生了不正常的颤动，Tony赶紧旋动了几个旋钮，然而他的操作似乎触动了其他的开关，时间并没有发生任何错乱，但空间发生了错位。他晕了过去，醒来的时候就变成了刚才那副样子。 

 

兽化是极其痛苦的。Tony全身的骨头都像错位了一样，他疼痛难忍，极尽虚弱，但是诡异的是，他的喉咙却十分干渴，腹内像是有一股火，烧得他神志不清。

 

他不会意识到他的眼睛发生了怎样的异变，他只知道Peter的嘴唇就在他的眼前。他午夜梦回时的秘密，他渴望的奢侈品。

 

“Kiss him, Tony.”

-

一切看起来那么突兀也那么顺其自然。

 

“Peter，看着我。”Tony的心在这一刻无限的柔软，他吻了一下Peter的眼睛，看着Peter羞赧地偏过脸，又重新鼓起勇气看向他。

 

“我可以把你刚才的吻理解成你愿意接受我，对吗？”  
“当..当然！”Peter的回答来的太快，Tony看着因为自己的坦率而脸色爆红的Peter宠溺地笑了笑。而他根本不知道Peter有多么迷恋他的微笑。

 

“你呢..Mr Stark..你愿意..接受我吗..”Peter盯着Tony还含着笑意的双眼，声音越来越小，眼睫也紧张地抖动着。他在Tony的面前似乎总是这样没有自信。

 

“Oh，kid..”Tony握住男孩的腰，实在没法忍住他的笑。他重新俯下了身子贴近Peter的耳朵： 

 

“I’d like to show you.”

 

“啪”

 

响亮的巴掌毫不留情地扇了下来，纽约第一的屁股像一块水豆腐一样在Tony的掌心下颤抖出了涟漪，而Peter也毫不意外地痛呼了一声。这一声叫得Tony又疼又痒。他的动作开始带上了几分心急，两团软肉在他手心里被用力地拉开，露出了那个隐秘的小口。

 

Tony的手指摸了上去。

 

“Tony！”他抓住了那只手，“我..我”，Peter支支吾吾地说不出话，慌乱地眨着眼睛不敢直视身后的男人。可是Tony才不肯等他，他知道他的小男孩只是害羞。他的食指在柔软的褶皱处打着圈，那处羞涩的秘口在男人熟练的揉弄下缓缓地张开了一条湿润的小口，翕张着嘬弄着Tony的指尖。

 

“这么害羞？”Tony含笑地掰过Peter被热气醺红的脸，轻轻地吻了上去。

 

Peter的下唇被Tony含在嘴里吸吮，舌尖不容拒绝地顶开他本就没用多少力气咬住的齿关。他感觉到Tony布满胡茬的下颌磨蹭着他的，他的鼻尖也抵着他的。

 

Tony Stark从未想过自己竟然会这么喜欢亲吻，也从未感觉床事可以变得如此神圣而优雅。他的男孩未着寸缕，光裸的脚踝贴着他，纤细的小腿乖巧地环在他的腰间，他的下身为他打开着，似乎在邀请他享受这场饕餮盛宴。

 

是的。他被他的男孩诱惑了。他感觉身体有一丝异样，他的牙齿在发痒，后背又开始疼痛。不过Tony并没有放在心上。

 

一根手指迫不及待地探入了男孩羞涩的穴口，Peter哀哀地猫叫了一声，带着三分痛苦七分愉悦。尽管已经很难沉住气了，但是Tony看着Peter氤氲的眼眸，和红润润的鼻尖，心软地再次放慢了动作。粗粝的指节在Peter细嫩的肠道里抽动着，每次抽出都带出粘腻的液体。

 

怎么会这么湿？

 

Tony心里弹出一个疑问，不过马上就被他忽略了。

 

他低头安抚性地去吻他，“舒服吗？加一根手指好不好？”说到这Tony顿了顿，突然狡黠地笑了起来，“你流了好多东西，我的手指都湿透了。”说完Tony把那根作恶的手指从那里抽了出来，举到了眼神已经失焦了的Peter的眼前。

 

粘腻的液体在月光下闪着淫靡的光，Peter羞恼地去抓那根手指，“Tony！”圆圆的脸颊鼓着，像生气的小松鼠。

 

Tony无奈又宠溺地笑了，就着Peter拉住他手的姿势低头又去亲他的小男孩。而Peter在Tony亲上来的时候立马从小河豚变回了乖乖的猫咪，他的手臂安分地折在胸前，任由Tony含吮着他的舌尖，来不及吞咽的口水蜿蜒着流到他浅浅的锁骨。

 

就在Peter放下羞涩追逐男人带着马丁尼气味的嘴唇的时候，Tony趁着他不注意就把三根手指一齐插了进去。他撒谎了，也反悔了，再这样磨下去，他的阴茎恐怕要爆炸。

 

股间的刺激让Peter一个激灵，像电流一样，快感从他的尾椎一直传到他的头顶和足尖。Peter难耐地扭动着，穴肉却忍不住地啮咬着Tony的手指。

 

三根手指并不是那么容易吃进去的，好在小男孩流了够多的水。

 

他的小男孩可真够淫荡的。此时的Tony依旧没有想到别的地方去，只一心一意地以为自己的宝贝天赋异禀。

 

他的手指在Peter的后穴戳刺着，时不时勾起前端的指节坏心地去戳那块凸起的软肉，惹得男孩痛苦而愉悦地吟叫。Peter的羞耻心终于在Tony灵巧的手指下慢慢瓦解了，他睁开了眼睛，喘着粗气抬起了上半身：“Tony，可..可以了..”

 

Peter知道这几乎是不可能的事情，就连Tony都绝对不会想到的，可是他的屁股太不正常了，他可不觉得一个正常男性的后穴能分泌让他整个大腿都湿透了的情液。

 

他的蜘蛛一定是发情了。Peter觉得那只可恶的蜘蛛并不只是造就了一个超级英雄，说不定还开发了一个淫荡的小婊子。

 

该死，他怎么也不会想到有一天他会用这两个词来形容自己。生物一向学得很好的Peter上个周末在图书馆翻到了一本蛛形纲动物的百科，怀着一份理所当然的好奇，他踮起了脚尖把那本厚厚的书典拿了下来。左顾右盼了一圈确认周边没有熟人以后，他抱着这本书跑到了角落翻看了起来。他记不清楚那只咬了他的蜘蛛的模样了，胡乱地翻了两页，翻到的全是一些奇形怪状的在大雨林里才会出现的毒蛛，小男孩叹了口气，只好把那本书放了回去。

 

那天他到底看了什么鬼还记得，可是现在Peter脑子里就是想起了那个词，在目录的下端——蛛形纲动物的发情。

 

老天，他绝对是发情了！那只可恶的蜘蛛！

 

他清楚地感受到那个羞于启齿的部位接近痉挛地收缩又张开，流出一股股奇怪的液体。Peter不知道那是什么。如果他是女孩子，也许他还能解释，可是他不是。就算他是，好吧容他假设一下，他也不认为流这么多是正常的！

 

“瞧瞧，”Tony打断了Peter脑中的臆想，在他的臀缝抹了一把，“一个小孩能流这么多水，huh？”

 

“你穿着制服的时候怎么办？湿着裤子扶老奶奶过马路？她有没有说‘Oh，Kid，你是尿裤子了吗’？”

 

Peter没想到他的Mr Stark竟然有这么多下流话可以讲。他本该羞红了脸像一个真正的处子一样把脸蛋埋进枕头里的，可是他没有。Tony Stark过于细致的前戏对于发情了的蜘蛛侠简直有点冗长，他的蜘蛛被他完全挑逗起来了，在他的四肢百骸骚动着发出交配的信号。

 

“Yeah..so Tony，”Peter咽了口口水，撑起了身子，大胆地叫了那个只有私下他才敢称呼的名字，“what are you waiting for?”

 

事实证明，小孩子才是最会要人命的人。

 

Tony脑中的弦蹦的一声断了，而随着他骤然烧起的欲望一同爆发的，还有他从未消失的野兽。

 

Peter惊恐地看着Tony的唇间生出了两对獠牙，黑褐色的发间慢慢耸动着钻出了一对银灰色的兽耳，而最恐怖的是，他后背的末端尾骨处，长出了一条雄壮而有力的——狼尾。

 

“To..!”Peter瞪大了眼睛，可已经变成了半个野兽的Tony根本没给把他的名字叫完的机会。

 

那个大的恐怖的器官狠狠地撞进了Peter未经人事的穴道，直接探入了因为发情而张开的腔口。

 

“好..好痛！”Peter痛地大叫，眼泪从他苍白的脸颊上流了下来，细嫩的小腿也因为下身剧烈的疼痛紧紧地缴上了Tony的后腰。那条粗壮的尾巴缠了上来。

 

狼尾的毛发并不柔软，甚至算得上粗硬，但它亲昵地缠着Peter细细的脚踝，温柔地抚弄着他。

 

“I’m sorry, Peter.”吻到男孩咸湿的脸颊后Tony仿佛拾回了一点理智，他一边抱歉地吻住了男孩汗湿的额头，伸出舌头舔了舔被眼泪沾湿的睫毛，一边用笨重的尾巴安抚着他的男孩。Peter吸了吸鼻子，脸色仍旧苍白着摇了摇头。

 

太痛了，Tony的阴茎对于Peter窄小的后穴来说一点也不合适，但是幸亏他的Tony做足了前戏，而他的蜘蛛也挑逗着他分泌了足够的液体，所以他并没有受伤。Peter虚弱地喘着气，回给歉疚的Tony一个安慰的吻，“It’s..alright, 不过..嗯..你可能要等一等。”

 

Tony点了点头，也回了他一个吻。

 

“Tony..我..我可能..发情了..”  
“我是说..那只蜘蛛，你记得吗，那只咬我的蜘蛛，我觉得，我可能也有了蛛形纲动物的发情期..”Peter说完便羞耻地低下了头。God，他永远也不可能若无其事地对自己喜欢的人说出这几个字的。

 

看着Peter因为害羞而开始变得红润了的脸颊，Tony简直以为自己狼化了以后开始听不懂人话了。

 

发情？

 

像是为了配合Peter的疯言疯语一样，那个湿润的小口猛地张开了口狠狠地咬了一下Tony的下体。

 

Tony倒吸了一口凉气。

 

“Alright, kid,我觉得你已经准备好了。”

 

没有任何准备，Tony的冲撞让Peter措手不及，他哀哀地尖叫了一声，那根尾巴便像鞭子狠狠地抽了他屁股一下，仿佛他只是一匹被Tony骑在身下的小马。

 

“哈..哈..Tony，我..”男孩难以喘息，敏感的内壁被Tony毫不留情地操弄着，粉红色的穴肉被微微带出，逐渐染上了熟红的颜色。他的手臂被Tony用一只手钳住，压在了头顶，整个人宛如囚犯一样被禁锢在Tony的怀里。

 

Tony看着身下的Peter为他沉沦，心里涨得满满的，他怜爱地沉下腰，将性器再次狠狠地送进了那个湿热的腔室。

 

“哈啊！”

 

Peter的腰剧烈地挺动了一下。他射出来了。

 

“Oh..宝贝你可真让我惊喜。”Tony低了低头看着Peter射在自己小腹的液体，别有意味地舔了舔嘴唇。那对獠牙若隐若现，Peter氤氲着眼。发情热烧得他神志不清，他甚至渴望那对獠牙在下一秒就刺穿他的咽喉，让他痛苦又幸福地死在他的Tony怀里。

 

“你还有什么招数，小女巫？你会怀孕吗？”Tony咬住了Peter的乳尖，“这里呢？会有奶水吗？”

 

Peter被他这些话羞地抬不起脸，可是他的蜘蛛喜欢得很。那个色情的腔室早就开始自发地吸吮那根肉棒了，淋漓地往柱头上浇下一股一股的汁液，勾引着它来粗暴地贯穿它。他只能一边半推半就地抱住舔弄着自己乳头的Tony，一边在他耳边小声地啜泣。

 

“喜欢宝宝吗？我们的。我射在这里，你会怀孕的吧？这里很像子宫。”说完他坏心地戳弄那块软肉，狠厉的动作把Peter流出的东西都打成了白沫堆聚在开合的穴口处。

 

本来Peter还在害羞，可是敏锐的感知力让他听到了不一样的东西，“子宫？你..你还进过谁的子宫？”

 

吃醋的母蜘蛛一秒钟就解禁了攻击力，Peter像突然有了力气，直接推翻了Tony，让自己跨坐在了他的身上。骤换的姿势让那个柱体更加深入，顶端的柱头进到了前所未有的深度，Peter软下了腰，细细地叫了一声，但又努力地抬起了身子。

 

“你..你这个..老混蛋..”他的指控完全没有震慑力，眼角的红晕泛滥着春情，坐在他的性器上撅着嘴唇。

 

“Hey，kid，我没干过宫交，不要冤枉我。”做出投降的姿势，Tony尽量让自己看起来够无辜。他的小朋友怎么这么可爱。

 

可是Peter的醋味只比刚才淡了一点点，这个男人可是出了名的风流，谁知道他说的是真是假。想到Tony很有可能只是为了和他继续做下去就骗他，Peter突然沮丧了起来。

 

“怎么了，Peter，”Tony注意到Peter低落的眼神，抬腰顶了一下，“我没有骗你，真的。”

 

他的位置总是找的很准，他的那群前任和床伴可以替他作证。那一下精准地顶在了Peter的敏感点上，让Peter灰暗的眼神又忍不住带上了媚意。

 

“你..你不许动！我不和你做了！”

 

“Oh？不和我做？不和我做，你和谁做？你的母蜘蛛吃得饱吗？”委屈的小朋友挣扎了两下就被Tony重新压回了床上，“还是我来吧，你坐着又不动，小懒虫。”

 

说着Tony便又动了起来，这次他贴心地摸上了男孩稚嫩的前端，用手指擦掉那些源源不断像是流不尽的液体。Tony被Peter吮地头皮发麻，忍不住又撞进了那个可爱又诚实的腔室。

 

“Tony！“

 

Peter忍不住又流了眼泪，他的性器被Tony攥在手里，后穴又被Tony激烈地侵犯着，他的乳尖，他的大腿，他的锁骨，他的脚踝，都掌握在Tony的手中，他为他哀鸣，为他颤栗，为他坠入深渊，为他与恶魔签下盟约。

 

Tony给了他前所未有的快感，他的屁股贪婪地吃着Tony的性器，在他的又一次深顶后，迎来了后穴的高潮。

 

那简直称得上泛滥，犹如潮吹一般，Tony惊讶地看着男孩狠狠地咬住了他的肩膀，喷出了一股澄亮而甜蜜的液体。

 

高潮使得Peter紧紧地咬住体内的巨物不肯放开，Tony咬了咬牙根，在里面做了最后几次冲撞，便抵在了花心射了出来。高热的液体冲刷着刚刚高潮而敏感的内壁，Peter细弱地嘤咛了一声，再次咬住了Tony的肩膀。

 

“好好吃进去，喂饱你的母蜘蛛。”  
“By the way，”Tony抱着像被从水里捞出来的Peter落下一个缠绵的吻，轻轻拨开男孩湿漉漉的额发，他用他最认真的眼神看着Peter湿润的眼睛说道，“我爱你。”

 

这是世间最美的毒药。Peter吸了吸鼻子，忍住了今天过于泛滥的泪水。

 

“我也是Tony，我也爱你。”终于得到承诺的Peter忍不住给了他的爱人一个轻吻。

 

含着自己宝贝的舌肉的Tony吞下了两人唇间牵连出的唾液，他追上Peter的舌尖，像沙漠里绝望的旅人看到了一片神圣的绿洲一样。

 

是的，他喝过最名贵的酒，在他最迷茫的深夜，在他最口渴的清晨。

 

然而Peter才是他最神圣的一隅绿洲。

 

解开他所有沉重的枷锁，哺给他最甜美的甘泉。

-

草草结束 第一次写车 真的累啊靠 可能会有后续再完善一下  
我知道他们俩的前戏太tm长了 也知道他俩亲了不知道多少遍了..  
但是！我还是想要你们的评论啊QAQ让我看到你们挥舞的荧光棒 （刀片就不要挥了哈（超怂


End file.
